The embodiments described herein relate in general to the field of computing. More specifically, the embodiments described herein relate to systems and methodologies for the improving the quality of queries.
There is an increased desire for users to use search engines to find documents and other information. General purpose search engines (such as Google™ and Bing™) are optimized to find the most relevant content. However, there are circumstances in which it is desirable for a search to return as many relevant results as possible, instead of merely the most relevant results.